Agatha
Agatha is the titular antagonist appearing in the second level “'Elementary Evil'”. She makers her first appearance in Chapter 2. Description Agatha has little resemblances to a human child, as she has demented features, having large black eyes, and a large smile filled with rotten teeth, with black marks on her cheeks, reaching up to her ears. She also has long shoulder-length black hair. Agatha’s key feature are her long arms with five sharp claws. The arms themselves look as though burnt, or rotten. She wears a dark tattered grey dress, with a white underskirt. On her right leg appears to either be a cast or bandage. Once she goes into a frenzy, her eyes will glow red, and her white underskirt will turn red. Behavior Agatha first appears in the "Elementary Evil" level, as the primary enemy of the School map. Unlike the Murder Monkeys and the Gold Watchers, she is on her own, and she will play a "Cat and Mouse" game, meaning she will search for the player and chase them once she sees them. She can also detect the player whenever they open a door. Unlike other enemies, Agatha is never usually aware of the player's precise location, and will only pursue them if they are within her line of sight, which makes her a decent threat when spotted, especially in Act II. Before the level starts, Agatha teleports on a stage in front of a wall drawing of her. She welcomes the player to the school, and refers to them as the "new classmate." She teleports later on, as the school bell rings. In Act 1, she will start searching for the player once they start looking for Soul Shards. She will wander around the school, and search for the player. She will chase the player upon seeing them. The player can use their speed ability if Agatha spots them. In Act 2, she will start using a teleporting ability to catch the player. Once again, the player must find all the Soul Shards, and avoid her as much as possible. However, she will be more active when searching. In the final act of the level, both Agatha and Malak will go after the player, but she will only join Malak if the player activates the fake portals. At the end, she will chase the player for the final time. Personality Agatha speaks as though she's a plain little girl. Sometimes when she speaks, she speaks with a sweet voice, then a raspy voice. At first, she deems herself friendly, such as welcoming the player and even saying nice things, by referring to the player as her "best friend". But soon reveals her malevolent nature towards the player. Despite this, she gets easily angered as she says she worked hard on trying to be nice, but instead ends with the protagonist stealing her "friends" (In which, she refers to the Soul Shards). Also, she has essentially shown to turn her victims into toys for her to play with as well as turning the school into what Bierce calls it a "dollhouse". While searching, she taunts the player by saying unnerving sentences, like she can hear/smell them, and calling them scared. Kill animations * Lunging her clawed hand at the player before cutting to black. * Up in the player's face screaming before cutting to black. * Grabs the player, says "Hello Friends", then lunges at the player's view and bites them. * Lunging at the player after teleporting. Trivia * Agatha is voiced by professional actor, Kat Cressida, who is well known for voicing the cartoon character Dee Dee from Dexter's Laboratory. * In her concept arts, she was going to have much shorter arms than what she had now. * She and the Murder Monkeys were the only enemies to be in the 2014 build of the game. ** In the 2014 build of Dark Deception, there were multiple of her, and her A.I. was completely broken, as she would always catch up to the player by teleporting immediately. * One of her quotes most likely hints that she knows the Murder Monkeys, likely personally. ** This possibility has support, as a drawing, and a poster of a Murder Monkey can be seen around the school. * Agatha is a tribute to every scary little girl movie & game, such as "The Ring" "F.E.A.R.", "RE7", etc. * It is possible that she and Malak are father and daughter, though this could just be Agatha referring to him as her father when he might not be. * While looking around the school map, a projection on a school board is of a Graveyard. Bierce mentions that the unmarked grave must be hers, meaning Agatha died at one point. ** Around the school are drawings of her, posters, writing such as "Agatha was here", and one saying to vote Agatha for school president. *** In addition, the school is called "Agatha Elementary". * Currently, Agatha and the Murder Monkeys are the only enemies to have a dark background when killing the player. * A wall drawing of Agatha and Bierce can be found, which shows her hatred towards Bierce. * Agatha could represent Didaskaleinophobia, the fear of going to school, or Pedophobia, the fear of kids. * Her being able to hear the player open a door is similar to to the game antagonist Baldi from the game Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. * Agatha possibly died in a car crash due to the car falling in the river with her mother. Gallery To see the Agatha gallery, click here. Category:Enemies Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Chapter 2